The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 July 2018
04:09-59 Literally why, Syde? 04:10-06 My bot is here due to the spam filters and regex I added. 04:10-13 ? 04:10-20 Why is Syde BOT here! 04:10-21 It just created the chat log now. 04:10-26 Huh? 04:10-27 Let me explain. 04:10-35 Will FanaticBot log? 04:10-40 ? 04:10-44 I'll make Syde BOT leave if that's the case. 04:10-55 You explained nothing. 04:11-05 16:10:35 C.Syde65: Will FanaticBot log? 04:11-05 04:11-14 Question, rather. 04:11-18 How tf is that an explaintion. 04:11-18 Sometimes our little minds can't comprehend some things 04:11-26 I said no! 04:11-26 The logging script is broken. 04:11-28 Such as this 04:11-38 Yet Syde BOT logged. 04:11-39 Then my bot should stay because it can log. 04:11-42 It just logged. 04:11-59 I said how? 04:12-09 I don't know how. 04:12-13 They just can. 04:12-15 Said how? 04:12-16 Tell me? 04:12-26 I said I don't know how. 04:12-39 It is just one of those things that humans cannot understand, sadly 04:12-53 Yet I said how? 04:12-56 I will get an answer. 04:13-16 You will not find the answer here, Korra. 04:13-17 Please. I have no answer to give. 04:13-20 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 04:13-24 Please, TKF 04:13-28 I will BAN you! >:C! 04:13-32 Who! :c 04:13-43 C.Syde65. 04:13-48 Also, Syde, never do that again. 04:13-52 It's clearly a meme. 04:13-53 Yay! 04:14-11 no u 04:14-34 I know but like I said, I'm no shakes with detecting memes. 04:14-47 What? 04:15-24 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:15-26 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:15-34 He said 04:15-46 "I know but like i said, I'm no shakes with detecting memes" 04:16-04 I know that. 04:16-13 But just like a starwman poll, wtf is that 04:16-22 *strawman 04:16-41 Humans cannot understand that either 04:17-20 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:17-22 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:17-45 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:17-45 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:18-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:18-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:18-38 We just have to investigate for, i shall say, 40-50 years 04:19-26 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:19-27 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:20-37 Some people just aren't good at detecting memes. And I'm one of them. 04:21-13 Funny 04:24-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:24-55 Nothing was done today! 04:25-06 Good 04:25-07 Tkf it's a straw poll! 04:25-11 Have you ever even used one? 04:25-12 Lmfao. 04:25-57 I have. 04:26-06 However, he went on and on about a strawman poll! 04:26-44 Who? 04:27-32 YOU 04:27-39 YOU 04:27-43 ^ 04:27-54 They weren't even there and they knew! 04:28-29 I didn't go on about it for that long. 04:28-49 Anyways! 04:29-09 Apologies to anyone who has been bothered by my recent behavior. 04:29-09 I will do better from now on! 04:29-17 Korra! >:C 04:29-24 Aii. :C 04:29-33 Said NO! 04:29-39 Why! 04:29-47 Told WY! 04:29-49 * WHY 04:30-06 WY 04:30-58 At last, Tkfpw! 04:31-46 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:31-48 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:32-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:32-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:33-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:33-07 Just explain what that means already, SF 04:34-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:35-02 TKFPW = TheKorraFanatic's Pet Walrus 04:35-24 Wth? 04:35-24 RansomTime is my pet? 04:35-36 Since SF left, I guess I got it right! 04:35-40 Yeah sure 04:36-13 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:36-15 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:37-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:37-08 WTF? 04:37-22 Where did who say that? 04:37-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:37-46 WTF? 04:37-55 That made my hurt reading that. 04:37-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:37-59 Oh my. 04:38-01 "Where did who say that?" 04:38-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:38-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:38-46 Who said Ransom is your pet? 04:38-57 Oh, I see now. 04:38-58 He said I had a pet Walrus! 04:39-23 Obviously; 04:39-26 And besides Ransom is no longer VSTF, although he may still count since he's a former VSTF. 04:39-52 Does anyone here have one? 04:40-06 I do 04:40-07 He isn't a VSTF anymore? 04:40-10 No. 04:40-56 He apparently "resigned", but he was probably removed for inactivity. 04:41-05 He retired, however. 04:41-10 He doesn't seem like the kind that would voluntarily resign. 04:41-13 Yeah, okay. 04:41-18 And what does this mean? 04:41-25 What does what mean? 04:41-30 . 04:41-47 It's what you put at the end of a sentence. 04:41-58 (rolling)mao. 04:42-14 That must never happen again. 04:42-20 I destroy people, I don't get destroyed. 04:42-25 This moment MUST be forgotten. 04:42-35 /does not forget. c: 04:42-44 PM, TKf 04:42-55 Aii. :C 04:43-11 Is Ransom still active in CCD? 04:43-26 CCD isn't even active in CCD anymore. 04:43-40 You mean the server is dying? 04:43-52 It ain't dying. 04:43-57 It died. 04:44-13 Keep talking. 04:44-16 Korra. c: 04:44-37 CCD has got prettyyy inactive since long, indeed. 04:44-42 Aii. c: 04:44-57 c: 04:44-58 Come, 04:45-00 Let's discuss 04:45-04 #SPDFo'VSTF19 04:45-20 It won't happen. 04:45-28 Or will it? 04:45-29 It will, however. 04:45-56 They will also be a Community Central administrator by this time. 04:46-03 It won't. 04:46-08 It will. 04:46-11 They might end up becoming Staff, even! 04:46-13 Why can't you tell me about CCD? 04:46-20 I doubt that. 04:46-22 What is there to tell, wtf. 04:46-24 It is DEAD. 04:46-26 Inactive. 04:46-29 Still. 04:46-31 That's it! 04:46-41 Yeah, Aii. 04:46-44 So Ransom is no longer active in that server? 04:46-48 Forget #SPDFo'VSTF19. 04:46-54 #SPDFo'Staff is the new one. 04:47-02 You could say that, CS65. 04:47-20 Neither will happen. 04:47-24 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:47-42 Not a chance. 04:47-46 Will I become a TDL administrator as well 04:47-49 Nah, 04:47-50 PM TKF 04:47-53 He'll be a bureaucrat. 04:47-57 No way. 04:48-03 @ Korra. 04:48-07 A FANDOM god, tbh. 04:48-24 s Even more than Chris McFarlane? 04:49-14 Yeah, dude. 04:50-46 Come, 04:50-51 /me comes 04:50-53 Let's discuss Sophiedp as FANDOM CEO. 04:51-17 I assume Sophiedp will become FANDOM CEO within a year or so? 04:51-42 Maybe he secretly already is. =] 04:51-50 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:51-51 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:52-18 And he will BAN C.Syde65 from the site. 04:52-52 : o 04:53-04 Yeah, you heard me. 04:53-30 He will ban me too. =] 04:53-30 He won't. 04:53-59 Will he ban me, too? ; - ; 04:54-03 No! 04:54-09 Cuz I'm opposed to the soligarchy/s current system. 04:54-11 But he will totally BAN C.Syde65 and Dippy. 04:54-23 You can tell that I'm not very enthusiastic about this meme. 04:54-33 Oh sorry. 04:54-44 You can tell that I'm not very enthusiastic about this meme. 04:54-50 It's called having an open mind, damn it. 04:55-03 CCC moderation is a big deal and no matter what concerns they have, 04:55-16 As CC members, we should hope for them to do well and keep an open mind. 04:55-21 I agree. 04:55-31 I don't have to do that as I'm not a CC member anymore. =] 04:55-34 *concerns we have 04:55-47 Hark, TKF! PM! 04:56-04 While there may be certain legit concerns about Sophie, let's hope he will do a good job and hopefully improve on them. 04:56-21 ^ 04:56-22 I've had too many issues with the user in question to have an open mind about them. But I have his messages blocked. 04:56-24 If he does well, 04:56-28 Our community does well. 04:56-31 I'll try my best to be open minded but I cannot guarantee any promises. 04:56-31 We do well, etc. 04:56-35 Yep. 04:56-42 Neither can I, Jack. 04:56-52 Unblock his messages, CS65 ;( 04:56-53 -_- 04:57-39 I am not sure if keeping a mod's messages on main chat blocked would be a good idea, frankly, but it is up to you. 04:57-47 ^ 04:57-52 But why? 04:57-56 If you can see their messages, you can't see their directios. 04:57-59 *directions 04:58-03 Indeed. 04:58-11 I'm not going to be that active in main while he's there. 04:58-16 And missing certain directions can bring quite a trouble. 04:58-17 There comes a time when you have to move on. 04:58-25 ...He is nearly always there, though. 04:58-44 And besides it takes away my choice. I have a right to not see the messages of the users that give me a hard time. 04:58-53 Seems CS65 is leaving CCC then. 04:58-54 Looks like CS65 is going to be AFK in CCC from now on, until 2043 04:58-54 Hell, 04:59-04 I'm not. 04:59-05 I can't recall a time of day Sophie is not there. 04:59-16 Though admittedly it was something that I was considering. 04:59-29 I'm aware. 04:59-30 I assume Sophie is like me, where I come on all day and stay even after everyone has left 04:59-31 You told me this. 04:59-35 I'm sure Staff have already spoken to him about his relationships with other users. 04:59-49 I've already spoken to Noreplyz about it. 05:00-11 Alright, 05:00-17 It's time to move on since this is going nowhere. 05:00-51 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 05:01-12 Didn't know Spongey was here. 05:01-50 Didn't know Spongey was here. 05:03-11 lol. 05:04-49 Woohoo, look at me. 05:04-49 I'm an administrator ranting in PMs. 05:05-05 Interesting! 05:05-08 You are? 05:05-15 But why? 05:05-22 Lmfao. 05:05-34 Stop ranting in my PMs, Korra. :C 05:05-43 Sure. :C 05:05-48 If only Syde could do same. :C 05:06-10 You first. :C 05:06-11 I only PMed Aii because I wanted to address the comment she made above. 05:06-30 But because we'd been asked to move on, I stopped talking about it in main. 05:06-41 Yeah sure. 05:06-48 Come, let's discuss something else. 05:06-53 And not rant about it. 05:08-06 /me rants about the next discussion 05:08-10 Let's discuss greatness of this emoticon. 05:08-13 BTS) 05:08-17 ...I see. 05:08-19 No this one: :) 05:08-25 NO. ; - ; 05:08-31 :) :) :) 05:08-36 :) 05:08-50 (BTS) 05:08-50 Get out my PMs, Dippy! 05:08-58 Let's discuss the amusement I get from (banana) 05:09-17 Dancing BANANA 05:09-53 :( 05:10-11 I don't know why I smile when I see it. I just do. 05:10-44 I don't know why I smile when I see Aii. I just do. 05:11-43 I don't know why I smile when I see FANDOM. I just do 05:11-44 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 05:11-48 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 05:11-51 : p 05:12-18 Y'all ever feel like FANDOM was an unpaying job? 05:12-42 Dammit! I should've said "I don't know why I smile when I see myself in the mirror. I just do"! 05:12-51 Speaking of reactions, I liked seeing the "Awe" reaction this user gave when she saw o/ In-fact I once messaged her on her message wall with the emote to see her reaction, lol. https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1150602 05:13-10 Who tf is that 05:13-24 I don't know why I smile but then I again I don't. I just don't. 05:13-26 A user that was semi-active in CCC for a short time. 05:13-33 FANDOM is an unpaying job. Editing countless pages.. for what! 05:13-43 For NOTHING. 05:13-49 But she doesn't seem to have been active since late 2016. 05:13-53 Don't forget surveying countless pages! 05:14-05 And modding chats because people can't mod themselves! 05:14-34 http://prntscr.com/k9qslt 05:14-50 THIS is why we should move on from big FANDOM 05:15-25 Neva. 05:15-33 Isn't that mini-modding tho? I'm not against what you are doing but still. 05:15-46 Not exactly. 05:15-57 I don't think it is. 05:16-03 What is mini-modding! 05:16-04 From ow on, the moving on meme shall be suppressed 05:16-13 now* 05:16-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:16-59 >And modding chats because people can't mod themselves! 05:16-59 05:17-04 Sadly, 05:17-12 I have moderator rights on these chats. 05:17-13 So leave. 05:17-29 Oh I thought you meant chats were the mods don't mod. 05:17-41 I leave those idiots to roam freely. 05:17-46 Hi 05:17-50 No. 05:18-02 Did anyone see me join? 05:18-08 I did, indeed. 05:18-11 Hi. 05:18-24 wb Q! O/ 05:18-24 Nobody acknowledged me like usual 05:18-25 lol 05:18-32 I was busy! 05:18-35 Idiots, roflmfao. 05:18-36 ~ Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. ~ 05:18-50 NO ONE ever notices me come in! 05:18-50 Well you were talking in chat 05:18-51 I acknowledged you in my mind! 05:18-54 Yes, idiots. @Syde 05:18-55 It's not like you were away 05:18-56 (NINJA) 05:18-59 Take a good look at CCC nOW. 05:19-02 And you will see. 05:19-04 True, Q 05:19-21 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:19-28 Nah, I'm not going back in there. :P 05:19-50 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:20-08 You should pop in for a quick visit Jack. 05:20-29 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 05:20-33 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 05:20-46 I popped in for a quick visit 05:20-52 NO ONE noticed me! 05:20-56 (ninja) 05:21-19 Nah. 05:21-32 Nah. 05:21-42 Gtg now. 05:21-49 Bai! o/ 05:21-50 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:21-53 wb Bob! o/ 05:21-57 http://prntscr.com/k9qudu 05:22-02 This is a good example of what I mean. 05:22-12 Fairest of wells, tkf 05:22-15 lol- 05:22-29 Bye. 05:22-30 They are off-topic. 05:22-48 Come to PM, Qstlijku. 05:22-53 Bee, Korra. < 3 05:22-54 Oh my lord. 05:22-54 *bye 05:23-01 Bye, Aii. < 3 05:23-04 < 3 05:23-04 !kick TheKorraFanatic 05:23-06 Oh my lord. is our new MEME 05:23-06 Crap! 05:23-11 Damn It! 05:23-11 lmao- 05:23-19 tkf EXPOSED 05:23-34 Indeed. 05:23-39 !kick Test 05:24-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:25-52 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:25-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:32-34 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:34-30 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 05:34-51 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:35-01 What if Lighting MacQueen met Mickey Mouse 05:37-03 No idea. 05:37-14 What if Shrek met Piper Pinwheeler? 05:37-32 They were good friends in my fantasy world, but some would predict otherwise. 05:38-55 I ship those two as friends. 05:51-08 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 05:51-10 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 05:51-12 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 05:57-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:02-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:14-44 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 06:14-44 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 06:15-05 Jack, can you see why I friendship those two? 06:21-27 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 06:21-36 lol 06:22-48 What's funny? 06:25-35 "What if Shrek met Piper Pinwheeler? 06:25-35 They were good friends in my fantasy world, but some would predict otherwise." 06:28-07 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 06:28-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 06:28-10 Some people suggest that Piper might be scared of Shrek because he's an ogre and a lot bigger than she is. 06:28-10 !kick Qstlijku 06:28-14 Syde how is your bot working?